Dimensions
by QueenofQuill
Summary: The Shinobi encounter two thieves who stole the scroll of the forbidden seal and despite the fact that they are not ninja's they completely sucseed but these are no ordinary thieves. One of them might not even be human.
1. The Kinsman Thieves

_This is a crossover between Naruto and the Cal Leandros. I'll say it now yo don't have to have read the books to enjoy the story but I do recomend them they are great. We encounter the two main characters here but they are explained in the next chapter. Enjoy and if you like the characters you'll love the books, they are by Rob Thurman. Check out the Cal Leandros fanfiction._

The five man team stood in front of Lady Tsunade waiting for the information about their next mission.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Lee and Kiba," said the Hokage with her hands clasped together, " I must first have your complete confidence that nothing I say will be repeated to anyone else."

They all gave one sharp reassuring nod and she continued, "The Scroll of the forbidden seal has been stolen," they all gave a slight gasp especially Naruto who was tricked into stealing the scroll when he was younger, "The thing is thief or thieves seem be ghosts, the shinobi who guard the room say they never saw anyone come in or out the scroll just seemed to vanish. Kiba we need you to detect their scent and follow them, Neji we need your Byakougon to find them and the rest of you must use your skills to take them down but remember I want them alive so we can question them as to why they want the scroll."

"You got Nothin' to worry about grandma," said Naruto smiling and giving her a reassuring thumbs up. She couldn't help but smile, anyone was going to get these thieves for her it was Naruto.

"I can detect two scents here," said Kiba, "and they're not scents I recodnise, in fact one is like nothing I've ever smelt before. It's odd, it doesn't exactly smell like like fire and blood but it reminds you of it."

"I still don't understand how they got in here," said Neji to himself more than anyone else as he scanned the room, "door was never opened."

"You're right," said Kiba, "I don't smell their scent on the handles."  
This could not have puzzled the team more if it tried, Kakashi had never thought he could be this clueless in his life. The to add to his surprise Naruto came up with the solution.

"Even if they did have some special technique that could get them in the room without using the door there is no air in here when the door is closed so they would have had to get out pretty quickly so they are probely drained and not far away from the village."

Everybody stopped dumbfounded looking at Naruto, Kakashi was the first to recover, "Naruto's right we'll circle the outside of the village and see is kiba can pick up their scent."  
Kiba did pick up their scent not far away from the village and they began to run through the trees, "Byakougon," said Neji as he activated his families secret jutsu that allowed him to see great distances and see the movement of chakra through the body. He spotted two figures, one standing and one sitting, the sitting one's heart was racing fast so he dedused that he was the one to use this odd technique to get them into the room and was diprived of air as a result, "I can see them about a hundred meters north from here."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Their chakra is dormant, neither if them are Ninjas." Everyone was very surprised but also relieved as they thought it should be easier than first expected.

The two non Ninjas were now standing ready to take them one, how was that possible when no-one had made any noise. Since the enimies qwere already aware of their presence they decided to attack head on. They were not prepared for what met them.

They were both young, handsom men. One of about twenty-five years with neatly cut blond hair reaching the top of his neck. He was tall and strongly built, he had an eerie look of calmness and he was clutching an impressive looking Katana and standing in a fighting stance with his knees slightly bent.

The other looked nothing like his partener but all the perspective ninjas guessed they were family as they both had the same steel grey eyes, even though this younger one's eyes were hard like the blonds they betrayed something, something only naruto could see. He was tall though not as tall as his kinsman as he was at least two years younger than him, he was pale where the other was tanned and he had jet black hair. He reminded Naruto a little of Sasuke except where Sasuke was just dark he had shiny poker staright strands that fell to his shoulders. He was standing up straight with a small black weapon they had never they had never seem before in his hand.

The minuet he saw Lee he used the weapon, it made a loud, loud bang and Lee fell to the ground clutching his leg. The un-nerving thing was it didn't even look like he took aim, he just raised his hand and without looking he fired and the weapon inflicted injury in in barely half a second. Kakashi attacked the blond with his Shuriken knife but he blocked it perfectly and with what looked like minimum effort. The jounin was taken aback when he fought this man, no non-ninja could move like that, Kakshi suspected that this man was even better with a sword than he was. As awed as these techniques left the ninja that was nothing compared to what was coming next. Naruto created a mass of shadow clones, the black haired young man looked surprised but only for a moment. He held his palm up (he still hadn't moved from the spot in which he stood) and a silver light appeared around every shadow clone Naruto had created and they all disappeared, they didn't pop as they usually did they just vanished along with the light surrounding each one.

Everyone but the blond haired thief stared. Neji then struck out, this guy must use some force to create these gates but neither he nor the limping but still impressivly fighting Lee didn't even manage to get close enough to hit him. The minuet they got close a light surrounded the young man and he dissapeared completely, reappearing behind Lee and knocking him unconcious with the butt of his gun. Neji made another atempt to hit him with a technique called Gental fist but the samelight formed infront of the man and his hand passed through it and (as Neji could sense) into a new atmosphere. The Shinobi were so taken aback by the fact that he could transport their hands into another place in the world that they decided to withdraw imediately as they couldn't even touch him and decided long range combat was a wise idea. Kakashi withdrew himself from his tough battle with the sword master and propelled back onto a large lake that was near by and using his Chakra to stand on it he exclaimed, "Water style, water dragon jutsu."

The sensi (teacher) fire the giant water dragon towards his oponant, the man didn't even flinch he knew that his dark haired kinsman was going to jump infront of him and produce a silver circle in the air and the water dragon jut dissappeared into it. The two young men still looked unconcerned. Naruto created a Rasengan (a Charka ball) and attacked with the purpose of distracting them will while Kiba and his Ninja dog Acamaru atempted to take the scroll. Kiba got it in his hands but as soon as the blond saw him with it he calmly shouted,  
"Cal," to his kinsman.

"Got it," he returned as the same silver light surounded the scroll and it dissappeared and within a second it was cradled under the blond's strong arm. The younger one then created another silver circle and said, "Niko."

The blond jumped in and the other followed and within a second the circle closed.

_In the next chapter we meet Cal and Niko Leandros._


	2. The Leandros Brothers

_Here we meet Cal and Niko Leandros and we find out what they are doing in the Shinobi dimension._

Cal and Niko stood in front of this new client promise had picked out for them. Cal stood there looking overly suspicious, on one hand Cal was always suspicious but on the other Niko believed he had a reason to be this time s this guy looked more shifty than any of the other seedy clients they had come across. This gig was unlike any other.

"I want you to listen carefully because I am only going to explain this once. As you well know, there are other dimensions apart from this one," they knew that alright, "there is this one dimension that that is populated with people called shinobi. Shinobi are real live ninja's who use chakra which is the energy of their life force to perform wonderous acts such as nature manipulation, super human acts of speed and strength and much more. They came to this world around the 16th century and tried to settle here but their power got them persecuted and they returned back to their dimension and they took the Japanese lanuage with them. I suppose you've already guessed the reason why you are the only people who can complete this mission?"

Both Cal and Niko where uneasy. Cal was only half human and therefore he had this ability in which he could create portholes at any time, any place and to anywhere. This ability was discovered over two years before this meeting and when it happened he would pass out for half an hour, then when he got over that and he tried it blood seeped out of his nose, mouth and ears so his older brother Niko decided it wasn't safe to be using it but Cal usually obiedient towards his brother decided it could save his brother's life one day if they needed a quick get away so he continued practicing.

Cal's nightmarish family, the Auphe had created him for the purpose of bringing their prehistoric family back into the over human populated world. The Auphe were evil, vicious and they would torture their prey for hours before they finally killed it or left it to die. Cal was so afraid of becoming one when he was younger, he was still afraid now but he had grown up an awful lot and on top of that he trusted Niko with his whole soul not to let him become the nightmare that created him. The mother he and Niko shared (Niko was fully human but his skill with a sword and his predatory ways were anything but human) was not much better than the Auphe, she may have fed and clothed Niko but she never gave him anything a mother really should and when she took gold from the Auphe to bear it's child she didn't even touch him, she just handed him to a four year old Niko and said, "you've always wanted a pet."

Niko treasured Cal above all else, until he found Promise Cal was the only being he loved. Promise was a vampire which meant he didn't have to hide his life from her and she was there when he couldn't talk to Cal. The world they lived in was full of non humans and he was one of the few humans who knew that.

He asked Promise how this warlock knew about Cal's ability and she said that as usual mythology got it wrong (the Auphe were in fact elves, way to get it way of mythology), a warlock was someone who had knowlage over the world, human and supernatural and from childhood knew how to manipulate it. Cal was the only one who could pass through dimensions and get what this guy was paying them $150,000 to get, something called The Scroll of the Forbidden seal. Just hearing the name made Cal less willing to do it and when he heard that we were required to learn Japanese Niko knew he would be having an argument with him when they got home.

"I can only create portals to places I've been before, they're not just created by wishful thinking you know."  
Niko felt like slapping him, except that he was right Cal needed to have been somewhere before he could revisit it.

"I understand that but the mind can be manipulated. While learning Japanese you will also study everything I have on this dimension and soon I guarente you, you will be able to travel there."

He and Niko studied for over a year, or rather Niko forced Cal to study and they learnt the launuage.

"You're not coming." said Niko to Robin. The puck was trying to convince Niko he would behave himself while Cal mumbled the odd 'Yeh right' and 'That'll be the day'.

Niko slapped his little brother upside the head and gave the puck a final firm No and walked out of the room to arm himself before they set off. Niko had traveled through enough gates to get use to the oddness of traveling from one atmosphere to another. As he loaded his weapons into the large coat he concealed them in he contemplated how far Cal had come since they defeated the Auphe. Cal could now use his gates to a much higher level than he expected him to excel to. He could now create a gate around a person so they have no chance of escaping it, he could also create multiple gates at one time and make one around himself so that he could appear and disappear in less than a second. Niko doubted anyone could catch him. Not only that but his hand to hand fighting skills had increased a lot, he was still no match for Niko (or Robin who was old enough to have practiced the art to death, even Niko doubte he could be defeated). Cal prefared a gun though, he was too lazy to love the sword the way Niko did, a gun was a quick way of killing. He had a natural aptitude for the gun and he had always had a great aim but in these three years since defeating the Auphe there wasn't much, moving or still that he couldn't hit.

Niko finished loading himself with his arsenal and thought, despite the fact Cal would never use his ability or his gun when they were sparring that didn't change the fact that Cal could now completly take him. Niko was a proud man but not in that sense, Cal defeating him wouldn't hurt him in the slightest but it was just proof that his little brother was growing up and perhaps out growing him and Niko thought on some level Cal knew that and that is why his attitude hadn't matured in the slightest over these years and Niko was glad, despite the slaps he delivered to Cal's seemingly empty head he silently pray Cal would never change.

Niko went back into the room where Cal had a knife to Robin Goodfellow's throat looking amused, "I can't believe you fell for that," grinned Cal.

"You think you've got me?"

"Oh no you could totally take me," said Cal soberly, putting his knife back in his belt, "but you're still not coming."

Niko let a rare smile pass his face and sighed, yes Cal was most definately growing up. "You ready?" he asked in Japanese.

Niko nodded and watched his brother open a gate.

_Tell me if you want to know more. I plan on having Naruto and Cal meet face to face. They both have monsters inside of them so I thought it was good to cross over these stories esspecially since Cal can travel between dimensions._


	3. Demon and Monster

_Here is chapter three, it's a bit longer. I am so lazy so I surpirsed myself by making this one detailed. I hope you like it. Any questions you have about the Cal leandros books please e-mail them to me. Or if there is anything you would like to see in the stories then e-mail that _too_. Enjoy._

The team had to recover from their shock so they could deal with their wounds. Kakashi had been hit with the black haired man's weapon when he tryed to follow tham through the porthole, "That guy's aim was pretty lousy huh," said Kiba as he went to examine Kakashi's shoulder. They had no medical ninjas with them so they had to make do.

"No," said Kakshi, "his aim was perfect, he could have hit my heart if he wanted to but I had have a feeling they didn't take the scroll to make trouble I think they were hired."

"Hiered thieves," asked Naruto, "What kind of hiered thieves can fight like that? What exactly were those silver things he made. Sensi my clones and your dragon just dissappeared into them."

"It was a porthole into another place in the world," said Neji, "I could sense a disturbance in the atmosphere and I felt a difference when my hand passed through it."

"You are sure they are not ninjas?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm sure, their chakra has never been used."

"Anyway their intention wasn't to kill us, I saw with my sharingan, his eyes were perfectly in line with his weapon."

"Forget the weapon," said the rambunciuous Lee, "we have to get after them."

"Lee we don't even where they went or how they even got away," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensi's right neither Acamaru or I smell them anymore."

They bandaged up their wounds as best they could and returned to report to Lady Tsunade. She was horrifyed by what she was told.

"I saw what happened as the protholes were made, they weren't coming from his body like our jutsu does, he was using his body to manipulate them but they came from the atmosphere, not from within him but through his influence."

"So this black haired man can manipulate the atmosphere?" asked Lady Tsunade biting her nail.

"Yes what he created were doors into another part of the world."

"Where?"

"Well," said Kakashi taking over from Neji, "during the battle we used shadow clones and a water dragon which all got sucked into one of his silver circles, actually the silver circles formed around the shadow clones and they dissappeared. A circle was created to block my dragons path to the blond man and it just flew directly into it and dissappeared but when we returned to the village we found Naruto's undispelled shadow clones and a wet ground where my dragon must have landed so i'm guessing this man can transport things anywhere."

When they were finished they were told to go and rescan the area in which the battle took place to see if they could find anything new. The just had to get that scroll back.

**********************

Back in the earth dimension Cal had dropped them outside the office where they were ment to deliver the scroll to the warlock Raphiel. Cal as usual was grumbling.

"One year of you breathing down my neck for that."

Niko had the scroll tucked under his arm, "I know it wasn't much of a challange for your expertise little brother but it's money."

"Yeh I guess."

Cal wasn't really interested in money like most people are but then again Cal isn't most people. Cal was also a lazy person, as long as they had money that allowed him eat and have shelter and stay warm he didn't care. They made quite a bit of money, actually quite a lot. They now lived in the same building as Niko's vampire girlfriend Promise and she had a taste for the highlife. Niko went back and forth to and from apartments sometimes staying with her sometimes staying with Cal, Cal often said sarcastic things like, "If you can't decide then buy an apartment in the middle," but then followed it with a serious, "seriously Niko I know you want to live with Promise so just suck it up and ask her, I'll survive living four doors away form you. If I can cope living with you my whole life I can cope with you as a neighbour."

That normally earned him a slap about the head but he was grateful Cal didn't like to dwell on a tense subject.

Despite the money they were making from their clients Cal still worked at the peris bar as Peri's were the grapevine of the supernatural world, if they wanted to find clients that is where they needed to go. The owner Ishiah was a medium tempered Peri (a winged creature, what you would expect an angel to look like) but they had a worse temper than Cal. He had an on off relationship with the ancient puck Robin Goodfellow who was as old as humanity perhaps even older but neither would call it a relationship and neither Niko nor Cal would touch the issue with a ten foot pole (although Cal did enjoy teasing the both of them about it). I guess you could say that no supernatural relationships were stable ones esspecially intermingling ones which was something both brothers new about all to well.

Anyway Cal and Niko entered the office and found the warlock sitting at the desk in the exact same position he was in when they saw him last year.

"Wonderful," he said quite coolely when he saw the scroll.

"Wait a moment," he said as he went to get the scroll from Niko and go into the next room.

"No," said Niko.

"What," said Raphiel.

"Payment first," Cal murmered.

"Very well," he said grabbing a brief case and handing it to Niko as he took the scroll and sat down at his desk to open the scroll as Niko counted the money and Cal tapped his foot on the ground until Niko lost patience and slammed his foot down and held it there with his own. The brothers were just about to leave as he said, "Wait, would you like a raise."

Cal gave a huff but Niko said, "Go on."

"There's a particual jutsu called the sharingan, it's not in here. I will pay you another $75,000."

"I'm listening."

"Was there anyone in the dimension you saw who had red eyes. The partern could be any of these," he said producing a piece of paper that had eyes with strange symbols on them.

"Yes," said Niko, "the man I fought had an eye like this." He pointed to one of the eyes.

"Just one?"

"Yes but he kept it covered up until he was beginning to feel challanged."

"That's odd he must have stolen it."

"What?"

"The sharingan is genetic and can only be passed down through a blood line and it's both they have. The fact that he only had one and he couldn't deactivate it tells me he stole it from a member of the clan that carries it. They call it the Uchiha clan, I want you to find out the secret of that jutsu."

They left the office having accepted the mission.

"We'll go back to our place and rest for the night, we'll leave in the morning after you've recovered."

*******************************

The shinobi were in the place they battled the strange men looking around for anything that would tell them where they were but even though their scent still lingered slightly there was nothing else, "Should we leave?" suggested Kakashi, "and inform ANBU black ops of the situation." (ANBU were high ranked shinobi who delt with critical situations like this) but just as they were about to leave Neji sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere.

"They're coming," he said just as a familiar circle appeared in the air and the black haired man jumped out followed by the blond haired man. Soon after him an unfamiliar man jumped through. He was also a handsom man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. He jumped out of the porthole and smiled as the blond man restrained his kinsman from hitting him. Once the younger had calmed down the elder punched him himself and said, "What did we tell you , you couldn't come," his voice was even and scarey, he didn't even raise his voice he just stared at the other man who was now picking him up off the ground himself up off the ground and pointing at the stunned ninja's, "We are jumping right into the enemy's hands and you decide to have a go at me for trying to help"

Niko wasn't fooled, he knew Robin and he knew he was just looking for fun (fun of all different kinds but we'll get to that later) but instead of continuing with his condeming stare he turned to his kinsman who said, "I suppose they learned from the fight yesterday."

The shinobi went into fighting stance, "Wrong again little brother."

Niko and Robin drew their swords and fought while Cal stood there and shot (what looked like) blindly but he hit his target every time so Kakshi knew he was taking aim. Robin was a another shock to the ninjas his skill surpassed the blond if that was even possible. The battle was over quicker than the last one and the three managed to tie the team to a tree while they tied Kakashi sensi's hands behind his back and sat him on a fallen log. The blond man had drawn a small knife and walked forward when his brother stepped in front of him saying in their only lanuage to that only Kakashi thanks to his sharingan understood, "Niko let me."

"What?" he said surprised.

"I have a feeling."

The man whose name Kakashi now knew was Niko sighed and handed the knife to the man whom he reffered to as his little brother.

The black haired man whose name Kakashi didn't know yet picked up a fallen branch, a thick bulky one. He made one of his silver circles and pushed the branch through it the end appeared next to Kakashi the man pulled it out and pushed it in again so he knew it was the same branch. He then closed the circle with a snap that made even his dark haired comerade jump a little and the thick branch snapped as if it was merley a twig. The part that went threw the porthole fell into Kakashi's lap and the black haired man dropped the other on the ground without taking his unblinking stone grey eyes off Kakashi. He walked forward, flipped the knife and caught it blind (Niko insisted he learn how to do that. He always needed to know where his weapon was esspecially if his eyes were needed elsewhere). Kakashi wasn't one to be intimidated easy so he held his own. Although there was something familiar in this mans eyes he had seen that look before.....in Naruto. He glanced over at his student who was looking angry as he fought the ropes until the blond man put a sword gentally but threateningly to the boy's throat.

Naruto looked over at his sensi, the former was clearly worried but a gental smile from Kakashi calmed him down but if these guys layed a hand on his sensi he would kill them. Kakashi now looked worried, not because of these captors but because if Naruto got angry he could unleash the Kyubi sealed within him.

"Cal, why don't you send these brats back home?" suggested the dark brown haired man.

"We need them."

"What for?"

"Insentive."

Cal on the word insentive worked dissappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to Kakashi holding the knife dangerously close to his sharingan eye but holding it very steady.

"Now we need to know the secret of this eye and if we don't we'll have to do some tests."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Really, are you scared of this," Cal made a silver circle over Neji's head and lowered it onto him so that his head dissappeared and at the same time reappeared next to Cal. Kakashi knew he was threating to cut it of like he did with the branch, "no," said Cal, "how about this?" he did the same thing to Naruto and Kakashi still remained silent.

"Don't tell these bastards anything Sensi."

Kakashi saw Cal begin to slowly close the gate around his student's head. Ever since his childhood team mate Obito died in an insident he considered to be his fault he swore never to let his comerades die and as he thought of the prospect of the lively kind-hearted and strong Naruto who was so full of determination and more potential than he had seen in anyone something in him just crumbled, "Stop, stop please. I swear I don't know. I'm not a member of the Uchiha clan so I don't know the secret."

The man whose name was Cal contemplated Kakashi, "You didn't steal it did you?"

"I don't think that's something you need to know ."

"Ohh but I do," said Cal cutting Kakashi's ropes, "this changes everything."

After releasing Kakashi and Naruto (from the circle) he tossed him the knife he had used to threaten him, "you can all go."

This stunned everyone except Niko. Niko didn't know what Cal was up to but he trusted him and cut the ropes holding the teenage shinobi to the tree.

Kakashi was confused and said, "but I've got your knife."

"It's actually your knife, I swiped it out of your leg pocket and gave it to my brother."

All those years of watching Goodfellows con man ways did come in useful every now and then.

"But now I have the weapon."

"So stab me or get out of here."

Kakashi didn't know what to make of this man or this turn of events but he had to remember his duty.

"I can't let you leave until we get that scroll."

"You're just going to keep knawing at that bone aren't you."

"You have no idea the importance of that scroll," shouted Naruto, "how much damage it could cause if it fell into the wrong hands, you have no idea of the horrors it will cause or the monster it will let loose..."

On that Kakashi sensi decided he was saying much and said, "That's enough, Naruto."

"Monster, kid?"asked Cal.

"That's right, if anyone knows what will happen if someone used that scroll it is me."

Cal saw something familiar in the eyes of this boy regret, sorrow, lonliess, hurt, fear (not just fear) fear of self and even guilt.

Cal's mouth moved of it's own accord and said, "Take us to you village leader. There are a few words I would like to have with them."

Even Niko was surprised this time (and that didn't happen often) what was Cal up to.

Robin was more vocal, "Cal what in Zeus' name are you doing?"

Both Kakashi and Cal ignored him, "So you're saying that if we take you back you will return the scroll to us."

"I'm not making any promises but we can talk."

"How do we know you're not planning something once you enter our village?"

"Think about it, it we wanted to do something to your village we wouldn't need you to take us there."

A silver light appeared around Goodfellow's sword and it appeared in Cal's. He handed it to Kakashi then took his gun out of the small of his back and threw it to Kiba.

"You expect us to trust you after you just threatened to cut out Kakashi sensi's eye," shouted Kiba.

Cal knelt and removed an impressive looking knife from his ankle and said, "ohh don't be ridiculous like I was ever going to take his eye. Don't any of you recodnise bullshit when you see it?"

He took an expensive but equally lethal looking knife out from his waist and extended them towards Naruto and said kindly (which wasn't habitual to him), "take them."

**********************************

They walked back to the village in silence. He had unarmed himself and Goodfellow for the piece of mind of the ninjas but he knew he couldn't unarm Niko without loosing an arm himself so Niko still had his katana.

When they got back they entered Tsunade's office with the three strange faces, she asked, "You caught the thieves?"

"No Tsunade-sama, they surrendered themselves."

"He, he surrendered us," said Goodfellow pointing repeatedly at Cal while Cal ignored him and kept firm, imploring eye contact with Niko. Niko remained silent yet again. He would demand an explaination off Cal later but this Kakashi guy obviously didn't know the secret to the sharingan, maybe this leader did but he doubted that is why Cal wanted to speak to her.

Neji stepped in with his report, "From what I can deduce they are not of our world, they can only be here through very un-natural means. I'm not altogether sure that this one," he said pointing to Cal, "is even human."

"Careful," said a steely voice and everyone turned to see Niko with a half draw Katana.

"That's enough Neji," said Naruto rather hardly, he thanks to that Kyubi (demon fox spirit) that was sealed in him as a baby, had been called a demon and treated as less than human enough to not want anyone else to go through that, enemy or not. Neji didn't shrink back often (he was a very proud person) but a while ago he had learned of Naruto being a Jinchuriki (power of human sacrafice) which is what the hosts of tailed demons were called (the fox is one of nine and is the one with nine tails) so he knew being called less than human was a sensitive subject for Naruto. Also after managing to beat Neji in the chunin exams had earned him Neji's respect so Neji had the decency to bow his head in dignifyed sorrow. Kiba was still angry so he didn't pick up on Naruto's upset.

"No he has a point," said Cal mostly to Niko.

"You don't even smell human," said Kiba.

"Really well neither do you. You smell like a cross between human and dog and that's not just from dog contact either is it."

Kiba growled at this insolent comment, "No don't take it the wrong way," said Goodfellow, "that's not an unpleasant smell for him."

It was Cal's turn to growl, Robin was reffering to Cal's werewolf girlfriend Delilah.

"How do you know what I smell like?" demanded Kiba.

"You're not the only one around here with a good nose," a supirior sense of smell was another thing Cal had inherited from his Auphe side. Years ago he had only been as good as your average dog but he had developed and became equal to a bloodhound. In this world maybe even a ninja hound. Kakashi thought, 'That is how they knew we were coming in the first fight, he must have smelt us.'

"So you're not human," said Kiba harshly.

"Stop it Kiba," exclaimed Naruto just before Niko came in.

"I told you to be careful," he said further drawing his Katana.

"Nik please."

Niko looked over at his much loved little brother who stopped being little so long ago. His head was bowed and his voice was serious. This was just about this gig there was something else getting to Cal, he had never seen him like this in his life. What was it about this world that had gotten to his brother. If this meeting wasn't up in ten minuets then he'd drag Cal out and make him talk.

_Please review, I love to know what you think and what you would like in the story. Next time Cal and Niko have a new mission and Cal and Naruto find they have something in common._


	4. Fangs at the Ready

_This chapter includes some characters of my own but don't worry they won't be in it for long, they are just there to inject some comedy. The two Vampires (different specise from Promise) she is Ostintanious they are Cult, appear in my Cal Leandros story Watch Your Neck, don't panic you don't have to have read it to enjoy this chapter. I just hope it's not too confusing._

"Could you tell us about this scroll, I hear it contains a jutsu (the word rolled off his tounge so easily) that could unlease a monster," Cal said casting a glance in Naruto's direction.

Tsunade wasn't sure how much she should tell them but she knew they were hiered thieves so they weren't in possestion of the scroll and according to Kakashi they were after his Sharingan until Naruto said something that made them (or at least the black haired one) changed his mind and consent to help recover the scroll. That was Naruto, always changing people for the better, but these guy surely meant serious bussiness if they could take down a whole experienced ninja team lead by Kakashi without even breaking a sweat an some (she cast a glance at Cal) barley without moving.

"There are nine demons in our world each taking the form of an animal and each with a different number of tails and there is justsu in that scroll that can unlease the nine tail fox demon, the most powerful of them all and if it gets out it will mean chaos for both our worlds and un-matchable power for the one who hiered you to steal it. If you are going to help us we need your help now because you are the only person who can travel back and forth between worlds."

Niko had, had enough, Cal was going to explain himself.

"Excuse us, I need to have a talk with my brother."

Robin made a move as if to ask if he should come and Niko shook his head.

Tsunade was reluctant to let these men out of her sight for one minuet esspecially the black haired one, "How do we know you wont try to run?"

Cal said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "As much as we'd love to make a run for it and leave him here," he said pointing to Robin who growled, "if we wanted to leave then we would hardly ask your permission to exit the room and remember _we_ surrendered to _you_."

"You, you surrendered," emphasised Robin.

Tsunade sighed and gave then a nod. Niko then took a hold of Cal's leather jacket and practically dragged him out of the room closing the door with the force of a seriously pissed man. The ninja thought it was strange because he didn't look upset but Robin who had developed a small Niko radar in the back of his perverted brain, it wasn't as honed as Cals but it was good enough to keep him from getting himself sliced in half by Niko's Katana.

*************************

On the other side of the door Niko resited the urge to throw his little brother against the wall and reluctantly let go of the jacket.

"What in the name of hell are you doing Cal."

"For perhaps the first time in my life, the right thing."

"What?"

"Come on Nik you heard aswell as I did, if we don't get that scroll back some monsterous demon is going to get loose which will mean trouble for both worlds."

"Come on Cal we don't know if he'll use that jutsu."

Cal was becoming pissed with his brother so he slipped into his customery sarcasm, "Hmm lets do the math shall we Niko, power hunger warlock spends thirty years studying this world and looking for a way to get hear then he finds us. That plus a powerful scroll containing information on controlling monsers for another world plus a red eye that can do god knows what, equals...you tell me Niko what does that equal?"

Niko too was becoming pissed and if you were anyone but Cal you wouldn't notice (expect maybe if you were Robin or Promise), "Cal we already have a deal with that man."

"Who cares, I don't, we know for a fact Robin wont and who's going to be around to judge us, certainly not these people who want the scroll back desperatly enough to trust us," Niko didn't look like he was wavering, "Nik," said Cal trying to soften his tone, "I know you don't like them very much but there's a reason people like the vigil exist," the vigil was an organisation of humans that kept the supernatural world hidden from the human world and Niko didn't like them because their leader (elected last year) betrayed Cal to the auphe before he and Niko defeated them. Samuel did it for his brother so Niko couldn't fault him as a heartless bastard and that is the reason he was still breathing but he was paying for it with a life time of favours concerning the monsters they faced in their daily lives. Cal (due to the brother thing) had forgiven Samuel long ago (still did like the guy though) because he knew for Niko he would have done the same thing and truth Niko would have done it too infinity times over but he just could forgive someone who almost cost him Cal.

Anyway the vigil existed because, "they exists because if humans knew what the world was really like there would be chaos, wide spread panic. There is a reason people like me..."

"Stop it Cal," Niko didn't like anyone descibe Cal as anything less than human, even if it was Cal himself.

Cal ignored him, "There is a reason people like me are kept from the world because people see what they want to see and if they saw me for what I truly am the world would lash out and back to maths how many do you suppose would die," Niko remained silent and his expression was the same as it always was but he was wavering, "people are better in ignorance Nik, I mean look at the life you lead just because..."

Niko dared Cal with his eyes to finish that sentence. Cal sighed, "I'll do what ever you decide Nik. If you think it's right it's good enough for me."

Sometimes Niko hated that, he hated having that kind of responsibility on his shoulder (strong shoulders though they were) but then again he was quite a hypocrite. He had become so use to the resonsibility all his life as he began raising Cal himself at the age of four, he found it easy to forget he never let Cal make any decisions, even for himself.

Niko gave one long sigh, "Ok Cal."

Cal then pushed open the large doors and they re-entered.

**************************

Robin had a large, red, hand shaped slap mark on his cheek. Neither of the brothers asked about it because in truth, neither of them were surprised, while Sakura stood there with her fists clenched, next time it would be a punch and Naruto gave something that was half way between a sigh and a chuckle. This guy was so much like the pervy sage except he was young (or so he thinks) and a lot more handsome and charming.

"I though we warned you," murmered Niko not even looking at the guilty party.

Robin knew any response would be pointless so he just for once in his long, long life kept his mouth shut.

"Have you reached a decision?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, we're going to get you that scroll back."

"Excellant."

Tsunade was a woman with very large breasts and Robin could keep his eyes of them, "Yes excellant," he thought out loud, "they are the third biggest I've ever seen."

Tsunade wasn't one to tolerate perverts esspecially when the directed their attentions at her Jiriya her old team mate was exactly like that, she quite please when Naruto nicked named him Pervy sage and refused to call him anything else but now the 50 year old woman who used jutsu to look 20 propelled her self over the desk and jumped straight at Robin with a sharp scalple in her hand as she was a medical ninja this was her favourite tool. She grabbed a hold of the expesive looking jacket the man was wearing and lifted him up putting the scalple to his throat.

"Lady Tsunade please," cried Shizune (Tsunade's timid assistant), she knew this was going to happen, it was an accident she was powerless to stop.

Goodfellow wasn't at all phased by the fact that this woman could lift him off the ground or the sharp object pointed at his throat, "Ohh," he said, "I love a woman with a little muscle."

Niko was pissed again though not one muscle in his face had moved "Goodfellow, for the last time, I'm warning you."

"Wont be the last time," Cal said. Like Niko, Cal had kept his eyes front refusing to look at Goodfellow as if ignoring a childs antics.

"I haven't had a woman who played rough in a while."

"Goodfellow," said Niko raising his voice warningly but keeping his even tone which made it all the more un-nerving.

"What'd I tell ya," quppied Cal.

Tsunade pushed the scalple further into the man throat when she drew blood Cal, before anyone could blink, disappeared and reappeared holding Tsunade's arm and putting a hand on her shoulder, "As much as I would love to see you drop him on his ass, if you want that scroll back I'm going to need some information."

Tsunade lowered her arm and then lowered Goodfellow to the ground and returned to her desk, "What information can't you just transport yourself to where the scroll is?"

"No," said Niko, "the man who hiered us is a warlock and he placed a protective barrier around the place, nothing supernatural can get in or out and I'm sure he was smart enough to think up something to keep me out too."

"So," asked Kakashi entering the conversation, "one of his silver circles wouldn't work?"

"No Cal's ability is stronger than the warlocks."

"So he could get in."

"Probebly but not with causing damage to himself if he tried to force his way through so that's out of the question."

"What would happen if he tried to force it?"

"What would happen if you tryed to force a jutsu?"

Kakashi was taken aback but he answered, "Your chakra will stop working sometimes temperarily, sometimes permenantly, you can go unconcious or into a coma, worst cast scenario, you die. What would happen if he tried to force using his ability."

"Blood comes out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears and he goes unconcious for days, we don't know the worst case scenario and there is no way I'm putting us in a position to find out not for you or anyone."

"So what are you going to do to get this scroll back," asked Lady Tsunade.

Cal answered quickly as to stop Niko from speaking for him again and quite possible them answering and making him angry, "There is always a weak point in a warlocks magic, there is a position in this world where the journy from here to there is easiest and that should be enough for me to get in the office and get this scroll."

"In this world, is that all the narrowing down you can do," cried Kiba.

"It would have to be a place where magic of a similar kind has been easily performed before."

Everyone considered this an impossible task and were about to ask for another way until Naruto said, "I know a place," all the ninjas gaped at him while the three handsome thieves just looked at him with interest, "when I was training with the pervy sage he told me he was once summoned to a place called toad mountain and if we could find the place he was summoned from then that might be the hole you guys are looking for."

Cal smiled which wasn't something he did a lot while the shinobi were frozen in shock Naruto had come up with the soloution yet again.

"I know that place," said Kakashi sensi recovering, "but it's quite far from here, the training grounds have been moved since those times, it's a clearing deep in the leaf forest right next to a waterfall now. It'll take three days to walk there. Could you transport us there?"

"No, I can only travel to places I've been before. It took years of study to trick my brain into thinking I'd been in this world before."

"Then this team better get going Sakura I'm assigning you as medic go with them," ordered Tsunade.

"Right," said Sakura determindly.

*************************

Niko insisted that they wait until morning so Cal could recouperate. The three day it would take them to get there would have been enough recouperation time but he didn't bring this up. The reason being that he needed time to be prepared. Cal was a very lazy person, anything he was asked to do he would bitch about but when he decided he was going to use this ability he realised he had a reasonpsibility. He could never let this thing controle him so if he was going to use it he would have to practice like crazy to make sure he never opened a gate to tumulus, a hellish dimension his hellish family had taken him to when he was 14 he never remembered it (which he was grateful for every day) but he knew well enough never to send anybody enemy or not, evil or good there no matter what. The last time he had sent someone to tumulus was a time when a puck named Hob kidnapped Niko. Also when they defeated the Auphe Cal (while using his ability) has almost lost himself, he began speaking auphe and feeling his humanity fade away but Niko saved him like he always did.

So to make sure neither of these incidents occured again Cal began practicing religiously (Niko was annoyed that Cal never gave so much dedication when he was trying to teach him things like sword play and intelect). Cal thought he could just open and close porthole to places he'd been before but while he practiced he realised he could use it for so much more. He could make portholes around things so once he began to make the porthole there was no escape, he could use his portholes to transport objects by making them around the object, he could use them to appear and disappear in the blink of an eye, he could make multiple portholes at the same time, the list went on and he did all this with his mind. Cal needed to perfect his new found gift and he did but he didn't use it trivially he only used it in fights and other times when he most needed to. He wouldn't transport himself home from work, he wouldn't use it to transport things across the room despite how lazy he was. He never flaunted this power he only achknowlaged it because it could come in handy and save the lives of those he cared about (Niko esspecially).

They were given guest houses near the training grounds which was a flat grass land near a clear lake and surrounded by trees. Cal woke up as soon as the sun hit him, he could usually sleep anywhere, (he loved sleep so much) but now he found himself uncomfortable so when the forgien sun tried to wake him up he let it.

When he woke up he went to the training ground and began practicing his ability. He always began by making a porthole as big as he could and then next time try to top it, he just managed to top his last one. He then began transporting himself back and forth (by now this needed very little thought so he did it incredibly fast), then he starting working with objects and so on. In this particular training session a certain person popped into his head and by accident a porthole appeared in front of him and she jumped through it.

Cal's steel eyes widened and he began apologising.

"No, no Cal it's ok accidents happen. It's just nice to know you think about me," she joked.

Cal chuckled at this. He contemplated the Cult vampire that stood before him, a different and more powerful (though endangered) specise of vampire than Niko's Ostintanious vampire girlfriend. He contected with this girl because she was half human like he was she went through similar things he did, she lived feeling like there was two worlds and she didn't quite belong in either, she had even been taken for three years by her vampire side of the family (actually only her stepmother) and been tortured in the form of lust (without blood to satisfy lust cult vampires experience a torture that is unimagienable, indescribable) and the worst part of it is Lucinda remembered her time.

The woman was 465 years old but because of the aging proces of the vampires she only looked 20. She walked over and gave Cal a quick hug (she knew he wasn't into all that sensitive stuff) but she hadn't seen him in a while.

"By the way where are we?"

Cal explained where they were and Lucinda in her lovable scottish accent said, "Wow looks like you got yourself in a situation."

Just then another figure jumped through the porthole and stood there in all his Cult glory as Cal realised he hadn't closed the porthole. It was Lucinda's older half brother Antony who was all Cult and was just as protective of Lucki as he affectionatly called her as Niko was of Cal. Cal was exhausted and Lucinda could see that, he offered to send them home imediately but Lucinda forbade it even threatening him with Niko. He gave in and showed them back to the quaint guest house he was staying in.

What they didn't know is that the shinobi had been told to watch the every move of the three thieves and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had been assigned Cal. They watched his entire traning session in awe and heard his conversation with the two unknown people that had come from one of his silver circles. Then as the porthole started to close a third person jumped through and followed them without them knowing.

***********************

Later on the ninja and the thieves had been called back in to see Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi spoke up, "Who were those three people this morning who appeared from one of your circles."

"Oh they were just friends, I summoned them here by accident. Wait a minuet did you say three?"

"Yes," came a voice from outside the window.

Tsunade went to open it to find a man and a woman standing on the building on either side of the window only in wasn't jutsu that was holding them there.

They both jumped through the window and went straight to Cal giving Niko a hi in the form of raised eyebrows, "Red followed us through the porthole just before you closed it."

"Whose Red?" asked Kakashi.

"She's our cousin," replied Antony.

"Ok who are you?"

"I'm Lucinda and this is my brother Antony."

Kakashi was getting impaient and Cal was getting amused, this is what Cults did, they were more than happy to answer a question but the never gave any information unless they were asked for it, "Ok what are you?"

Cal could see this was going to take a while so he decided to step in, "They are cult vampires, beings who feed on blood to survive only these two don't use human blood like most do (Lucinda and Antony were what was know as cattle drinkers even though they drank more than cattle blood, infact they drank the blood of anything that came to hand the reason not many vampires become cattle drinkers was because you had to go through lust to get your body to accept the blood) that is the reason they could walk on the side of the walls and the reason they are wearing heavy cloaks, to block themselves from the sun. As soon as Red gets here I'm sending them home."

"Oh no you don't, we're going to help you," Lucinda declared to Cal unwaveringly.

"Lucinda, honestly what could you do, besides take a considerable bite out of the warlock."

"Still the same old senstive Cal...and Niko," she said turning to his unamused brother, "God help me how I missed that smile."

That was another reason why Cal and Lucki got on so well they were very alike right down to the leather jacket, the snarky sarcastic attitude and the overbearing protective brother.

"Fine when you send us back we'll deal with the warlock you deal with the scroll."

"What are you going to do."

"Improvise," she said and on that word a new set of teeth desended from her gums and covered her human looking teeth and forced her mouth open (they weren't just canines like Ostintanious fangs they covered the whole mouth) they were sharp and leathal looking.

Lucinda retracted her fangs and looked at the shionbi for the first time. Her eyes landed on Naruto and widened, turning to Cal she said, "Ok I think we have a problem here."

She then whispered something in Cal's ear, "Oh, I can see that being a problem."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

Lucinda walked over to Kakashi and pointing at Naruto who was standing near the window out of ear shot, "What's that boys name?"

"Naruto."

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi moved to answer it, "Wait a minuet don't answer it."

"Why?" Another knock

"I never thought I'd need to mention this but Red's...kinda got a thing for human men. That boy Naruto, she's going to go straight for him."

"Naruto? Your being just a little crazy there."

"Please keep him away from her."

"Why?"

"Because he's not a bad looking boy and she'll screw any human guy with working parts."

Kiba while being amused by this conversation got tierd of the knocking and opened the door to reveal a beautiful dark brown haired Cult, she looked a little like Lucinda except Lucinda was more beautiful if your eyes were open to what true beauty was. She was beautiful in the same way Naruto was, beautiful in her strength and purity.

**********************************

Lucinda walked over to her brother and murmered, "For God's sake distract her."

"You two, whatever you are, are being irrational."

Lucinda gave a sharp chuckle, "Oh please, one look at his senstive sky blues and you'll have to restrain her from taking a bite out of him."

And as sure as they said, as soon as Red saw Naruto she walked up to him with vampire speed and started to talk to him in her smooth flirtatious voice and poor innocent Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that she was undressing him with her serpant green eyes.

Antony tolerated this for a very short time and said, "Down Red," surprisingly seriously.

Red knew the consequences of being on Antony's bad side so she grinned and was about to walk away then she said, "Oh I almost forgot..." and she swirled round and kissed Naruto full on the lips.

Sakura had a feeling that felt strangly like jealousy she moved forward to exterminate this creature but Lucinda restrained her and said, "No don't misunderstand that."

"WHAT!"

Cal saw there that if he didn't talk there was going to be blood shed, whether it was to be drunk or not, "That is how Cult vampires gather information about a person, they....sample them. Although I do admit that's more than a sample RED," she took herself away from the near collapsing Naruto and turned to Cal, "like your cousin said down."

Lucinda twitched her head thoughfully, "Oh yeh that reminds me," and with that she pounched on Kakashi as if he was prey and held him to the ground with all her vampire strength. While they were falling she tore through the mask with her fangs then quickly withdrew them and....sampled him. The second Lucinda released him he grabbed the spare mask that hung around his neck with ninja speed perhaps faster than vampires.

Lucinda licked her top lip thoughtfully, "Interesting that one."

Robin huffed.

"Oh are you still sore because Lucki said Cal was a better kisser than you?" Antony giggled and Cal chuckled.

Lady Tsunade had been watching these happenings, she thought she should put a stop to it but these creatures moved so fast she hardly had time to register what was going on she just said to Cal, "I hope they won't be accoumpanying you on this mission."

"No, they'll be going home _won't you_," he emphasised to the Cults.

"Cal we'll take care of the warlock back home but we need some information."

Lady Tsunade said, "You're team leaves at noon."

Cal decided that would be enough time to tell them what they knew about Raphiel and get Red of the poor boys back, Cal turned to the boy and said, "See you at noon," then in his own lanuage, "you poor cluless bastard."

*****************************

_Hope I didn't confuse you too much, I also hope it was funny, it's quite hard to write comedy but when you do it's great but it you didn't like this don't worry. Lucinda, Antony and Red are going home (making a quick exit) in the next chapter and the mission can finally begin. For all you Naruto fans out there a note: If Lucinda and Antony weren't there Red would have eaten Naruto alive (Not literally, Red became a cattle drinker too, saying that some humans were just too delicious to eat) not that she isn't going to give it a damn good try before she leaves, arse whopping from Antony or otherwise._


	5. One problem taken care of

* * *

_Hope I didn't confuse you too much, I also hope it was funny, it's quite hard to write comedy but when you do it's great but it you didn't like this don't worry. Lucinda, Antony and Red are going home (making a quick exit) in the next chapter and the mission can finally begin. For all you Naruto fans out there a note: If Lucinda and Antony weren't there Red would have eaten Naruto alive (Not literally, Red became a cattle drinker too, saying that some humans were just too delicious to eat) not that she isn't going to give it a damn good try before she leaves, arse whopping from Antony or otherwise._

Antony was having hell dealing with Red as Lucki had gone off to hang out with Cal and Niko just stood there at the village's front gate waiting for everyone and even though his face was stone Antony knew him well enough to know he was amused.

"You want to know what I got form that kiss?" giggled Red.

Sakura had taken a particular intrest in this subject. "Yes," she said.

"You really want to know?"

"I don't need to know," said Antony glaring at his cousin.

"Oh Antony grow up. He's had a tear jerking life, no parents, no friends until a couple years ago, he's selfless, sweet, self sacraficing, brave and the best thing is he is naive and innocent."

"Red I've warned you twice already."

"Oh come on cuz give me a break. Anyway it's your own fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You said he was just not bad looking, what do you consider hot?"

"Vampires."

"BOARING."

Antony put his hands on his hips telling her enough was enough.

"Ok fine, hands off," she said throwing her hands in the air.

Red then walked off in a strop, Jesus that boy was cute. She decided she would go and see him. Hey she said she wouldn't touch, she didn't say she would look.

***************

Niko watched as Cal came back laughing with Lucinda. Cal never let himself get close to anyone, he even kept his distance from Robin (for two reasons mind you) but Lucinda was different, she was like a female version of Cal, she had unintentinally made herself his best friend. No one could ever even come close in terms of importance in Cal's heart but Lucki (besides her brother, Cal was the only other who was allowed to call her that) was as close as anyone was going to get.

They stopped in front of Niko, "Where's Red?" asked Lucinda.

"Antony let her loose about 20 minuets ago."

Lucinda grunted, "I'll go look for her in a minuet."

"So you're sure you know enough about this warlock?" asked Cal.

"Sure, me and Antony could take him down easily, with Red coming along he'll probebly drop dead of a heart attack."

Cal chuckled, then he saw Naruto and pointed him out to Lucinda.

"Ah just who I wanted to talk to," if she knew Red then the latter had probebly got to him first, "listen I'd like to ask you to stay away from my cousin." Kakashi was laughing silently behind his ever present mask and sakura was getting mroe angry by the minuet but she tried to convince herself that she wasn't jealous just worried about Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked innocently.

Cal mumbled in english for the second time, "You poor clueless bastard."

"Red is good at heart and while most Cults mate for life, when it comes to humans Red shags anything she lays her eyes on."

Lucinda used the Brittsh slang word shag but seeing as the naive boy didn't pick up it's meaning despite all he had seen of Red she gave the correct Japanese word. His gorgeous, sea blue eyes widened, "What? Red, no we were just talking."

"Talking," Lucinda said disbelievingly, folding her arms.

"Yes."

Lucki decided it was time to change tactics and maybe scare the boy a little. She slipped her long slender finger across his chest then onto his right arm and said, "Oh Naruto what big arms you have. That kind of talking?"

"Uh." Red had said something very similar. Lucinda decided she was getting through enough so she kept going, "lets go out for a bite." On the word bite she drew her impressive looking fangs for a second then contrated them.

"Hold on..."

"No lets get something hot and then we'll get something hotter."

"Ok I get it," he said trying to pulled away but Lucki leaned closer.

"You sure smell nice."

"Ok," he shouted pulling away, "I get it."

"Ok so I win, you'll stay away from the horny preditor?"

"Yes."

"Chill Luce," Lucinda growled at the much hated abriviation and turned to the newly arrived Red, "we'll be leaving in a minuet anyway. I'm talented but not that talented," she smirked, a very cult like smirk.

Naruto retreated behind Sakura who clentched her fists, this vampire was almost impossibly attractive and she had such a seductive presence about her, she could so have Naruto if her cousins weren't there to restrain her. Sakura told Naruto she needed some help gathering medical suplies and he gladly followed her. The other members of the team soon turned up at the gate where the others were waiting. Kakashi was usually always late but he just had to see the scene between the vampire cousins. He was a loyal reader of the prevy sage's novels Make out Tactics and this was like watching a live show.

After Antony let Red go she went to watch Naruto, he had gone for a work out in the same place Cal had although the former's was cut short by Red's visit. Mind you thoughout the training session Naruto's fine senses couldn't help but tell someone was watching him but he ignored them and went into a meditative state he retreated to when he performed taijutsu exercises. Red was watching him, her fangs drawn of their own accoard but as she reminded herself of the consequences she managed to controle the only thing that made her draw her fangs inwillingly and retracted them. This boys fighting was not quite as good as Niko's but it was at least as good as Cal's although he had more form and a million times more grace than Cal.

The Boy was tall and tanned and toned. He wasn't overly large but he was sure muscular. His hair may aswell have been spun gold and his eyes were as blue as the sea but they were also as deep as the sea and like the sea they held tragidy. He was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen (male and female) and she at 796 years old had seen her fair share of beauty. But like Cal (and Lucinda), Naruto was the kind of person who didn't want people to know he was attractive. She had once heard Cal telling Lucinda that his bitch of a mother Sophia had said, "Well you're a monster but at least you're a beautiful one." This made him want to be as ugly on the outside as he beileved he was on the inside (Lucinda had the smae reason as she was half human, the only half Cult in the world, it was demeaned impossible to co-create with humans. Same as cal was the only half auphe but the auphe blood line ended with him as he and Niko had obliterated them three years ago) what was this boys reason for hiding his beauty under his attitude like they did, was he not human? She didn't know.

Red was brought back to the present by Lucinda's lecture, not full force (she gave her credit for not touching).

"Can't you cut me some slack," Red complained.

Lucinda had her arms folded. "Come on Red he's not your type he's, wholesome, decent, pure as the driven snow."

"I Know it's so attractive."

The shinobi giggled at this discription of their team mate even if they did think she had a point, Naruto had a heart of pure gold.

They were anixious to get going and find that scroll but they still had to wait for Naruto and sakura to come back with the medical suplies aswell as this cult Antony.

Lucinda licked her lips, "Just out of curiousity what'd he taste like?"

The Shinobi were stunned at the casual way in which these words were said but Cal and Niko were used to it, "like fresh air, cool sweet spring water. I also got some blood in there but very little despite his surroundings he hasn't killed a lot. I suppose you got a lot of blood from that one." she said indicating Kakashi, but back to Naruto, "and he smells like a forest whose trees grow oranges." They continued to talk about these sensual things af if they were the weather until they spotted the puck coming just as he saw Niko and Cal leave to look for Antony, whether or not that was intentional the shinobi didn't know. The minuet he stepped forward Lucinda and Red's noses perked up as if they smelt something. Something even Kiba didn't smell until he came a little closer.

"Oh come on Goodfellow you promised you'd behave?" said Lucinda.

Red smiled, "So how was she, he, it."

Only Kiba knew what they were talking about, Kakashi had a good nose but but he didn't pick it up.

"SHE was nice, but I took a shower so you couldn't possibly smell her on me."

"No, if we didn't then we would have know it was a woman but you reek of feromones."

"They're leeking out of your pores get them away from me," Lucinda backed away form Robin, "Cal's just gonae kill you."

"Yeh like he could."

"So would you rather have him kill you or leave it to Niko?"

"That's a good point."

Cal was a force to reckon with but Niko came from hell when he was pissed. Robin turned round and saw Cal and Niko return with Antony.

Robin panicked slightly, "You think Cal's going to be able to smell it?"

"Are you kidding he's no cult but that boy has the nose of a blood hound," Lucinda paused and grinned like a true cult resembling Red, "and the chets of a greek god."

Goodfellow was caught off guard and Red nearly fell on the floor at her innocent cousin's comment. Remebering they caught Cal training shirtless when they arrived here he was as finally built as a ninja or his martial arts fanatic brother but he had a stone hard toned chest, large muscles and beautiful ivory skin. Of course if she even looked at her cousin's best friend in the wrong way Lucinda would punish her good she could be worse then Antony when she wanted to be and besides him being half Auphe and not all human like she liked she kept her finely tuned eyes to herself. When she snapped back to the present and saw Lucinda laughing she caught on; Lucinda was just teasing her (just desserts). She never thought of Cal, gorgeous as he was as anything more or less than her best friend (someone she could relate to and someone she needed for centuries).

As Cal walked up to Robin he didn't even double check the smell he just punched the village wall and shouted, "CAN'T YOU CONTROLE YOURSELF FOR ONE DAY."

Niko didn't need to ask his brother what he was talking about he even debated with himself whether or not to send the puck home with the Cults but he decided he'd need help if something went wrong with Cal and these ninjas weren't going to be any help. He had told them he wasn't wholly human but that was all they knew. They didn't understand the nightmare the Auphe truely were. So he just gave Goodfellow the I'll-deal-with-you-later-look. Cal had spent the last couple of hours telling Lucinda all he knew about the warlock and she promsied her and brother and her cousin would take care of him. Cal (completely out of character) gave Lucki a quick hug and then created a gate back to New-York where they all came from. The Scottish vampire nest was set for a couple of decades (then they would move on). Cal closed the gate with the slowly closing fist quite comfrted knowing Lucinda was taking care of one end of the problem and he knew she wasn't going to fail him which made him fed better about this whole fucked up affair.

_Coming Soon. Let the mission begin._


End file.
